<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Man Left Behind by Oreocat155338</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577650">No Man Left Behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338'>Oreocat155338</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Superhero AU I didn't realize that I wasn't done with [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kidnapping, Other, Touka is terrifying, so is Tobi if you put even a little thought into it, superhero au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Firebird (Sorry, Madara) gets kidnapped as part of a nefarious plan. Good thing the Hero Crew (gotta think of a better name for them) are on it (Especially as Tobirama's PISSED)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama &amp; Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama &amp; Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama &amp; Uzumaki Mito, Senju Touka &amp; Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Madara &amp; Senju Tobirama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Superhero AU I didn't realize that I wasn't done with [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Man Left Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Madara opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong. After all he was-</p><p> </p><p>He shouldn't be in a cage with an inhabitor chip on his neck! His eyes widened-</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." A voice spoke and he turned to see a man talking to a woman on screen. "I've done my part, I have Firebird in my custody. As you can see-" The man motioned over to him. "He is powerless. All you have to do is capture Tempest."</p><p>Ah, so that was what the public had been calling him and Tobirama since their graduation test (they - along with Hashirama, Mito, and Touka (who had, admittedly, graduated by then) - had ditched to save Konoha. They'd graduated anyways). They'd been protecting the city since, but hadn't paid much attention to the ever-growing spotlight on them.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not going to work." Madara drawled, with a roll of his eyes. "He's too smart for that."</p><p>He wasn't surprised when he got shocked for the comment, but he still let out a hiss of pain.</p><p> </p><p>"He will come." The man promised. "Because if he doesn't-</p><p>"Look, To- Tempest has his priorities straight." Madara snapped. "Whatever you have planned, he won't let you destroy the city!"</p><p>***</p><p>"Niisan, this is harder than it ought to be." Tobirama said as he ducked under a robots attack. "Has she figured out where-" Hashirama shook his head as he skipped back from one of the robots, a vine tearing another in half.</p><p>"Beside you!" Mito snapped as she blocked an attack with a magical shield. Tobirama turned, eyes widened-</p><p>He didn't have time-</p><p> </p><p>He turned to water and the attack went through him.</p><p>"Thanks." He said as he solidified. "Dammit, Mads, where are you?"</p><p>"Focus on the here and-" Mito started before an illusionary Touka appeared-</p><p>"I've found him!" She said, and Tobirama nodded. </p><p>"I'll be there in five." He promised.</p><p>***</p><p>"It's not what I have planned, Firebird." The man said. "We've been working on this plan for a while- the city will-" He stopped, eyes going wide. His hand hit a button on the console and a solid metal door slammed shut.</p><p>"Who's we?" Tobirama's voice purred, and the man dropped to the ground and Madara was intimately reminded that Tobirama could be cold as ice when he was angry-</p><p> </p><p>And he was <em>pissed</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Tobirama, dressed in the same costume he'd gotten in their third year (maybe a couple sizes bigger than it had been then)-</p><p>The collar fell off and Madara felt his powers rushing back to him.</p><p>"Let's go." Tobirama whispered. "Let Touka deal with him." Madara looked over at Tobirama, then looked back toward the Tobirama he'd originally seen-</p><p>A side of the illusion dropped, and Touka winked at him, a wicked grin on her face, before pulling it back up.</p><p>"She can handle herself." He decided to agree, allowing Tobirama to pull him up and lead him to the surface. "So, what'd I miss?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>